Keep Buggin' Me
by Inkyfingers2
Summary: Little scene I added to the end of the "Born This Way" episode. Rachel confronts Puck about him saying he would never bug her again. Rachel's POV


Author: AliasGrace07  
>Title: Keep Buggin' Me<br>Summary: Little scene I added to the end of the "Born This Way" episode. Rachel confronts Puck about him saying he would never bug her again.  
>Disclaimer: I keep asking for it, they keep telling me no.<p>

_AN: Just a little drabble inspired from the bathroom scene. I wanted to write this the second I saw Rachel's expression after Puck says, "I need one hour of your time, just one hour. Give me that and I'll never bug you again." Too me, the look on Rachel's face said so much more than what the show gave us, she looked hurt or even afraid that he really would never bug her again and it just screamed I don't want that. Go watch it again. NOW._

….

Rachel followed Puck to where he had left his bag in the auditorium seats. It was after their fantastic "Born this Way" performance and her fellow Glee Club members were headed home.

"Nice shirt," she said as she gently touched his elbow to get his attention.

"Back at ya," he said with a proud look.

"I, um, wanted to thank you, for Saturday and the whole 'Barbravention.' It was…amazing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome like that," he said shoving his hoodie into his backpack and tossing it over his shoulder.

Rachel was looking down at her feet, unsure of how to say what she wanted. She could feel his eyes on her and he was shifting from foot to foot.

"So-"

"I don't want you to never bug me again," she rushed out.

"What?"

Rachel glanced around the now empty auditorium. "Wh-when you said, in the bathroom, if I gave you an hour of my time, you'd never bug me again. I don't want that. I mean I do….want you not to bug me….but I don't want you to stop talking to me if that's what you implied with never bugging me."

Great, now she was rambling and sounding all kinds of coherent.

"Oh." Puck was looking down at his own feet now.

Rachel stared at his downturned face, her eyes wide, trying to read his reaction. If all he was going to say was 'oh' she might kick him. Her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest. If someone had told her she'd one day be putting herself out there so a juvenile delinquent would still talk to her, she'd say switch medications. But now, the thought of Noah Puckerman never speaking to or interacting with her again sort of terrified her. Somewhere along the way, this punk, football bully with a mowhawk had become important to her, more so than she'd ever admit to anyone and when he had said, _Give me that and I'll never bug you again_, her first thought hadn't been curiosity at what he wanted to show her, it was worry that afterwards he really would never 'bug' her again.

Puck lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Ok." A smile graced his lips. A real genuine Noah smile.

Rachel smiled back; the waves of relief causing her whole body to finally relax. The pair began walking toward the exit of the auditorium.

"How about I start bugging you again by giving you a ride home?" Puck said as he held the heavy Exit door open for her.

"Nothing would bug me more," she quipped.

As they made their way towards his truck, across the school parking lot, she noticed Finn opening the passenger door of his own truck for Quinn. The sting of seeing him with her was still there but it was much more subdued. Her relief and happiness at knowing she and Noah would still be friends (she calls them friends, he can call their relationship whatever he likes) overriding any pain involving Finn. And this time she wasn't with Noah out of a need to make Finn jealous. This time she was with Noah out of a need to simply be with Noah. As she climbed in to the truck next to him, there was no heavy feeling of guilt hanging over her. No voice in her ear saying she was an awful person for using him.

Puck's radio blasted KISS and she wasn't going to complain that it was too loud. She was too happy letting Noah Puckerman bug her to no end.

Fin.


End file.
